


Rewrite The Stars

by Jess81



Series: College Aus Love Actually Style [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Laxus is a teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: Third work of my big college auFirst work: Gray and Juvia are friends. She was dating Bora but he dumped her. So she found some comfort in Gray's arms. They say it's just sex and all but is it really?Second work: Erza has a date with her crush Jellal. It's all rainbows and unicorns until Ultear enters.On this one, Mirajane likes her english teacher Laxus but the point is he's her teacher! Oh well...
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: College Aus Love Actually Style [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973566
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Just like every morning Laxus prepared himself to go to work. When you

looked at him you’d never guess he was a college english teacher. You could

have mistaken him for a bodybuilder. But you can’t judge a book by its cover,

right ? He was appreciated and respected among his colleagues. Students

enjoyed his classes. He smirked a little knowing female students were enrolling

because of his assistant Jellal these days. Oh well…

He placed his books and papers on the desk. The room slowly filled with people

and he spotted HER right away. She sat in the front row after helping her friend

Erza. It was hard not to notice the white-haired young woman. She was

glowing and almost always had a smile on her face. He looked down and

focused on his coffee scolding himself. He shouldn’t fantasize on a student. It

was innapropriate. He cleared his throat and stood up. He announced the class

about the future litterature project and the pairings he chose to make. Of

course there were a few complaints but Laxus didn’t tolerate them. He had to

remind his audience that it would be an important work for their grades. He

accidently looked into Mirajane’s cleavage and his throat went dry. It wasn’t

too revealing, just the top of her breasts but still. He met her eyes and a little

smile stretched her lips. She was wearing this shirt on purpose. For him. He

stuttered on a word but quickly focused on his lecture. 

Mirajane needed to come up with some excuse. She didn’t want to leave Erza

alone but she had to talk to him. She mentally thanked Lucy when she said…

Lucy : I have the next class in common with Erza, I can walk her.

Erza : I hate being a damsel in distress *she frowned*

Mirajane : Not your fault your leg is broken. Lucy, you’re sure you don’t mind ?

Lucy : *she smiled* No.

Mirajane : I have a few questions for Professor Dreyar.

Her friends left and she took a deep breath. She knew she was alone with him

now. 

Laxus : A problem ?

Mirajane : *she turned to him* Maybe.

Laxus : Look if you have trouble with the assignment then….

Mirajane : You know damn well it’s not about that ! *she marched to his desk*

Laxus : *he sighed* Mirajane…

Mirajane : What’s wrong with you ?

Laxus : *he straigthened up* You’re crossing a line.

Mirajane : If you didn’t want any line to be crossed then why did you kiss me ? 

Laxus : It was a moment of weakness that won’t happen again. 

Mirajane : Why ?

Laxus : Because I’m your teacher. And also, I’m 30 while you’re 20. It’s not right.

Mirajane : I can’t believe that !

Laxus : Mira, please.

Mirajane : *she leaned towards him* If there’s nothing between us, you have to call me Miss Strauss *she walked away*

He didn’t try to stop her. She wiped a few tears on her way out. 

Flashback

He thought it was a good idea to enter this bar for a quick drink before going

home. He saw her behind the bar and got a little surprised. He didn’t know she

was working there. The bar was empty.

Laxus : Oh, is it closed ?

Mirajane : *she smiled* No. Just quiet. What can I get you ?

Laxus : A beer, please. Any brand *he sat on a stool*

Mirajane : Right away, Mister Dreyar.

Laxus : You can call me Laxus when we’re not in class.

She smiled when he didn’t look. She thought he was a handsome man. He had a

scar on his face like a sexy grown-up version of Harry Potter. 

Mirajane : Ok *she placed the beer in front of him*

Laxus : Thanks.

He drank in silence while the young woman worked. He heard something crash

on the floor and looked up.

Mirajane : Crap, I’m such a clutz !

Laxus : What’s wrong, Mirajane ?

She blushed a little when she heard her name in his mouth. It made her feel

warm all over her body. 

Mirajane : I dropped a couple of glasses *she went to grab a broom*

When she got back she saw Laxus picking up the pieces.

Mirajane : No, wait…

Laxus : Ouch *he looked at his bloody finger*

The woman sighed and walked away to search for the first aid kit. He let her

tend him while observing her. It made her kind of nervous.

Laxus : You’re sad.

She looked at him wondering how he guessed.

Laxus : You always seem so happy.

Mirajane : Something happened to my friend.

He gestured her to tell him more so she talked about the whole story. 

Laxus : I guess some people are dangerous. Erza is Jellal’s new girl, right ?

Mirajane : Yes and yes.

Laxus : She’s alive, you don’t have to worry anymore.

Mirajane : I know but I feel so helpless ! Erza is like a sister to me, just like Lisanna or my brother Elfman. I want to protect her.

Laxus : The bad girl was already arrested.

Mirajane : What if she comes back ? What if no one can stop her ?

Laxus : I’m sure that won’t happen. 

Mirajane : You can’t know that, Laxus.

He liked the way his name rolled on her tongue. He shouldn’t think she was 

attractive.

Mirajane : Laxus ?

He realized he had been staring at her. He shouldn’t have done that either.

Laxus : *he placed his hand on her cheek* You’re so sweet.

Mirajane : What…

And just like that he kissed her. She got very surprised but butterflies soared in

her stomach and she closed her eyes responding to the kiss. She wrapped her

arms around his neck closing the gap between them. It felt so nice. She enjoyed 

the moment even more when he slid his tongue in her mouth. Who knew her

english teacher could kiss so well ! Unfortunatly it ended too soon. He realized

what he was doing and jumped away. 

Mirajane : *she looked in his eyes* Laxus…

Laxus : I shouldn’t have done that *he paid for his beer and left*

Mirajane : Laxus ! Mister Dreyar !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! May 2021 be better than last year :D

Mirajane looked at the paper one more time. It had been two days since her

little outburst in the classroom. Laxus still didn’t talk to her. Maybe he never

will. Her eyes scanned the paper again. 

‘Come celebrate an early Christmas at the winter dance !’

She wasn’t sure she wanted to go. She didn’t even have a date. Alright, it wasn’t

exactly true. A few guys asked her but she said no to all of them. She didn’t

want to give them false hopes. Her wish was to go with Laxus but she knew it

was impossible. 

Erza : You should come. 

Mirajane : I don’t know. I don’t feel like being the fifth wheel. 

Erza : I won’t be able to dance with my leg anyway. C’mon, it’s better than stay here.

Mirajane : Why not ? I could read some book or watch Netflix.

Erza : That’s weird, you always want to come to dances.

Her friend was right, the white-haired-girl was usually a social butterfly. She

couldn’t discuss the topic with Erza and she felt guilty. 

Mirajane : Alright, I’m coming *she got up and walked to her wardrobe*

Laxus looked around. The room was beautifully decorated with a

Christmas/romance theme. He could see snowflakes and various blue items. He

wondered why he agreed to be a chaperon. All the students were at least 18

years old but the headmaster insisted that some teachers should come. He could

think of a few funnier things to do with his evening. Books were waiting on his

shelves. He walked to the drinks table and sighed. Of course there was no

alcoholic beverages. 

Mirajane followed her friends inside. She had to admit it felt nice to go out. She

chose a green dress that reached just above her knees. It hugged her curves

gracefully. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and for once her bangs were

down on her forehead. Red lipstick. She made a lot of heads turn. Laxus did

not miss her entrance. In fact he devoured her with his eyes. Yeah, better things

to do of his evening. He felt something stirring under his belt and sat up.

Better be safe than sorry. 

Later on, Mirajane looked at her friends. Gray and Juvia were dancing. She

smiled because they were so adorable. In the past Juvia always had crappy

boyfriends until she had the wonderful idea of hooking up with Gray. Her

friend who loved and worshipped the blue-haired-girl. Mirajane’s eyes fell on

Jellal and Erza. The redhaired young woman was stuck on a chair but she

didn’t look bored. She laughed at something Jellal said. Mirajane fell a small

pang of jealousy towards both couples. The man her heart had chosen was not

available. She glanced at him and their eyes met. He immediatly looked away

and she sighed. 

?: Can I have this dance ?

A young man was standing in front of her. He looked shy and harmless. She

smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dancefloor. Laxus

didn’t miss a move. Who was this guy ??? What was he doing with his Mira ? 

Wait a minute, ‘his Mira’ ? He groaned. Now he couldn’t deny he wanted her.

He couldn’t handle seeing her with another guy. He got up and went closer to

the dancing couple. He needed to catch her attention. 

When the song ended Mirajane pulled away and smiled politely. It was nice but

her heart didn’t swoon. 

Will : Do you want a drink ?

Mirajane : No, thank you.

Will : Oh.

Mirajane : I’m sorry, you’re a good dancer though.

Will : Yeah. I’ll just...Bye *he walked away*

She felt bad and hoped he wouldn’t be too sad or mad. Laxus walked past her

and touched her shoulder for a second or two. She didn’t hesitate and followed

him outside. His back was facing her.

Mirajane : Laxus ?

Laxus : Are you dating him ? 

Mirajane : No, he just invited me to dance.

Laxus : *he took out his keys* I’m going home. You want to come ?

Mirajane : *her heart pounded* Yes. I just need to tell my friends that I’m leaving the dance. 

He nodded and waited. She almost ran back inside but forced herself to slow

down. She didn’t want to look suspicious. Not that anyone could guess what

she was about to do. She saw her friends and told them she was feeling tired. 

She didn’t know if they believed her but she was in a hurry. She left with her 

purse and coat. He was waiting in the same spot. They walked to his car in

silence. She looked around quickly to check if no one saw them as he drove

away.

Laxus : Now I can finally tell you how beautiful you are.

Mirajane : *she laughed a little* Thanks. You cleaned up pretty nice too.

He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. He was really handsome in that

moment. 

She looked at his apartment. It was neat.

Laxus : Satisfied ?

Mirajane : *she smirked* You haven’t touched me yet, sir.

Laxus : True *he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply*

She closed her eyes and melted in the embrace. She felt free and completely

alone with him. She pulled away before taking off his coat and opening his

shirt. He had a huge tribal tattoo on his arm and part of his chest.

Mirajane : Wow.

Laxus : Impressive, eh ?

She traced some of the lines with her fingers before kissing his chest. He took a

sharp breath when he felt the tip of her tongue. He let out a groan as he

hardened. She was pleased of her power on him. He picked her up and walked

to his bedroom before laying her on the bed. He smirked at the view. 

Mirajane : I’m feeling alone here.

Laxus : Take off your panties , please.

She did as told and bit her lower lip. He joined her on the bed and kissed her

deeply. He slid a hand between her thighs making her gasp.

Mirajane : *her breath quickened* Laxus….

He pulled her dress over her stomach revealing her womanhood. He kissed her

neck before going lower and lower. He caressed her thighs and kissed the

inside of them. She closed her eyes in anticipation and let out a loud moan

when she felt his tongue. He started eating her out.


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled away and smirked. She had her eyes half-closed recovering from her

orgasm. It was the sexiest view he had in a long time. 

Mirajane : Good job, professor.

Laxus : I like when you call me that.

She smiled and untied her hair letting it fall on her shoulders. He opened his

drawer and grabbed a condom. He finished undressing himself and watched his

future lover taking off her dress. No bra. He licked his lips and rolled the

protection on his erection. They were both aware they reached the point of no

return. 

Laxus : Do you still want this ?

Mirajane : More than anything.

He nodded and leaned to kiss her. She pulled him closer bringing him with her.

Skin to skin. 

Laxus : And do you trust me ?

Mirajane : Of course.

Her teacher got up and opened his wardrobe. He chose something and turned to

her again. A scarf. She raised an eyebrow. 

Laxus : I can either blindfold you or tie your arms. Your choice. You can also choose neither.

So the plot thickened. He was not only a sexy version of Harry Potter he was

also Christian Grey. It was not a problem though, she was open minded. 

Mirajane : My hands. I want to see you.

Laxus : Alright *he sat on the bed and tied her hands softly abover her head*

He sucked on her neck and positioned himself between her legs. Without

another hesitation he entered her. She let out a little gasp, he was bigger than

she expected. He let her get used to his size and she guessed his previous

partners had the same reaction. 

Mirajane : Love me, please.

She moaned when she felt him moving. He whimpered her name and buried his

face in her neck. Their mating was intense and sweet.

They were looking at the ceiling. Her hands had been untied.

Laxus : Satisfied now ?

Mirajane : *she smirked* Good job, Christian Grey.

Laxus : Eh ?

Mirajane : Don’t tell me you haven’t read the books.

Laxus : They’re not the best litterature. 

Mirajane : Maybe but it’s hot. The male protagonist makes me think of you.

Laxus : Why ?

The young woman pointed at the scarf and giggled.

Laxus : So this Christian does that too.

Mirajane : And much more. Do you have a Red Room of Pain ?

Laxus : What ?

Mirajane : *she smiled* I lost you again. I wanted to know if you like to do more than some light bondage. 

Laxus : No. I don’t want to wear leather or flog you. Or get flogged.

Mirajane : Noted. 

Laxus : This has to be a secret. 

Mirajane : Of course ! So….It’s not a one time thing ?

Laxus : It’s risky but I don’t want to stop. 

Mirajane : Me neither *she touched his chest*

He kissed her again. 

The honeymoon was short though….

A few days later Mirajane and her favorite professor were making out in his car.

He had parked the vehicule in a remote spot of the campus. She was

straddling him and it was very hot. 

Laxus : I wish I could take you right now *he whispered in her ear*

Mirajane : Me too but we don’t have time.

Laxus : Maybe just a quickie…

Mirajane : No, professor. I prefer when you take your time. 

Laxus : Tough crowd.

Mirajane : I really have to go now. 

Laxus : Alright.

They shared one last kiss. She looked around before leaving the car. Guess they

were not careful enough because rumors started that day. Professor Dreyar had

been seen with a girl that could be a student…

Laxus was in a bad state of mind. The rumors were driving him crazy and he

couldn’t see Mirajane. He was in the Dean’s office and he was very nervous. It

reminded him of his highschool years. 

Dean Robertson : Laxus, is any of this true ?

He wondered if he should confess or lie. 

Dean Robertson : Well ?

Laxus : *he sighed* She is not a minor and it’s consensual.

Dean Robertson : Who is she ?

Laxus : I can’t tell you her name.

Dean Robertson : I see.

Laxus : Am I fired ?

Dean Robertson : You’re a good teacher but...It would be better if you quit. I won’t have to fire you and your affair wouldn’t be on any records. 

Laxus : *he nodded* And I could find a job somewhere else.

Dean Robertson : It’s a possibility.

Laxus : Then I quit.

Dean Robertson : I’m sorry. 

Laxus : Me too *he got up*

Dean Robertson : You can clean your office today.

Laxus : I will. Goodbye sir.

He gathered his belongings trying to not think too much about his future. He

was bold earlier but he didn’t like uncertainty. A small part of him wished he

had never fallen for Mirajane. Too late now. He left his office for the last time.

He hoped to meet no one on his way out but it was impossible. They looked at

him and knew the rumors were not false. He had an affair with a student.

Maybe one of his own. He didn’t meet the eye of anyone. He kept his head

high as he walked towards the main doors of the building. He needed some

fresh air. He saw her outside. Mirajane opened her mouth to say something

but closed it. She couldn’t draw attention on herself. He didn’t stop and

walked past her. 

Erza : Mira ? You look pale.

Mirajane : I think Laxus got fired.

Erza : It’s pos- wait you called him by his name.

Her friend didn’t reply.

Erza : *she whispered* You’re the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Both girls were sitting in a coffee shop near the campus. Mirajane was gripping

a cup of brown liquid. Her knuckles were white. 

Erza : You’re going to hurt yourself.

Mirajane : Sorry.

Erza : Will you tell me the truth ?

Mirajane : *she looked at her* I’m sleeping with him.

Erza : Oh wow.

Mirajane : I’m sorry but I couldn’t tell you.

Erza : I understand, he’s a teacher. Was ?

Mirajane : I’m scared for him, for us.

Erza : You should go see Professor Dreyar.

Mirajane : Maybe he’s mad.

Erza : Mira, you’re meddling with everyone’s love life. It’s time you take care of yours. Please, for yourself.

Mirajane : *she sighed* Fine, I’ll go. I’m going to drop you at the dorm first.

Erza : Thanks and good luck. 

She was genuine. She was a bit sad one of her closest friends kept a huge secret

but she understood the reason. Mirajane couldn’t tell anyone she was banging

her teacher. Erza wondered who saw them and ratted them out. Did it matter

though ? The damage was already done. 

Mirajane rang the doorbell. She was so nervous she felt nauseous. What if he

hated her and never wanted to see her again ? He opened the door and stared at

her. 

Mirajane : *she swallowed* Laxus…

Laxus : Come in.

She followed him inside and turned to him.

Mirajane : I’m so sorry !

Laxus : What do you think happened ?

Mirajane : Weren’t you fired ?

Laxus : No, I quit.

Mirajane : I don’t understand.

Laxus : They wanted to know your name.

Mirajane : Then you should have told them !

Laxus : It wouldn’t have changed anything ! They wanted my neck and I picked the easy way out. 

Mirajane : But…

Laxus : There’s nothing to add. You can’t get expelled. 

Mirajane : What about us ? she looked down

She was waiting for the blow to come. Maybe it was the end of them. It was

possible she reminded him of his fall. 

Laxus : I don’t know. I’m gonna have to leave town once I have a new job. 

Mirajane : I see. Well, I’m going to go now.

Laxus : You shouldn’t.

Mirajane : But you said…

Laxus : I only said it could be difficult but I don’t want you out of my life. 

Mirajane : Oh, oh *she smiled*

Laxus : Surprised ? Relieved ?

Mirajane : Both. I thought you’d be so mad at me. 

Laxus : I tried that but I’m also responsible. I could have said no. 

Mirajane : But you didn’t she walked to him

Laxus : No *he touched her hair*

They kissed passionatly. 

Laxus : We’ll figure it out, ok ?

Mirajane : I like these words.

He hugged her tightly and she closed her eyes. 

The next day

Jellal looked at all the papers in despair. This morning Dean Robertson had told

him he would take over Laxus’s class until they find a new teacher. He felt

nervous, maybe it was too much weight on his shoulders. Damn you, Laxus

Dreyar ! Like everyone else he had heard the rumors. When he talked about it with Erza she was elusive. Two conclusions could be drawn. First one : Erza

was the girl. But he knew his girlfriend wasn’t the cheating type. She wasn’t.

Second one : Erza knew the girl. He was sure it was this possibility. He

understood she didn’t want to tell him. He looked at his new desk again and let

out a big sigh. He would be buried into work and wouldn’t be able to spend

time with a certain red-haired-girl. He heard a knock on the door.

Jellal : Come in.

Lucy : Hey.

Jellal : Oh, hey.

He was surprised to see her there. They weren’t exactly close. She was one of

Erza’s friends. 

Lucy : You’re replacing Professor Dreyar, right ? 

Jellal : Correct.

Lucy : Can I ask you a small favor ? 

That was exactly what he thought. 

Jellal : I’m listening.

Lucy : I need a new partner for the project.

Jellal : Why ? What’s wrong with...*he looked at the list* Natsu ?

Lucy : Too dense for me. I don’t think he’s invested.

Jellal : You think or you’re sure ?

Lucy : *she groaned* Why so many questions ? Please, please Jellal.

Jellal : *he sighed* You know, I’m all for saving damsels in distress but I can’t right now. It’s a new job for me and I don’t have time for other changes.

She opened her mouth. 

Jellal : *he raised his hand* Plus I don’t think you’re in distress.

Lucy : What ?

Jellal : Think about how you could help Natsu. He could benefit from your knowledge and experience. Plus maybe he’s not that dense.

Lucy : You’re tricking me with words.

Jellal : Is it working ?

Lucy : Well, I don’t have much of a choice and I respect you so…

Jellal : Good. I wish you good luck. 

Lucy : Thanks. Bye *she left*

He looked at the desk again. Unfortunatly the paperwork didn’t disappear.


End file.
